The attachment of metallic axle tubes to tube yokes associated with a drive assembly have primarily utilized welding of the axle tube into the tube yoke. Conventionally, the axle tube has a smooth outer diameter with the yoke bore being smooth. Upon press fitting of the axle tube into the tube yoke, the axle tube outer diameter is circle welded at the inboard edge of the tube yoke. These welding procedures in the attachment of the axle tube to the tube yoke are relatively expensive and must be carried out with high precision. Further, the welding procedure requires the use of similar materials for the tube yoke and axle tube as the welding of dissimilar materials is difficult and frequently will result in galvanic corrosion.